The Vanish Machine
by storystar
Summary: a made up story about an evil genius who tries to destroy the human population using a machine
1. The Evil Genius and the Machine

One cloudy day it was 7 in the morning, kids were getting on their buses, people getting in their cars for work , getting their newspapers, and letting their dogs outside. Around 7:30am, The news was on every channel on every tv all across the world. The news reporter said that there was an evil genius on the loose who is currentely inventing a machine that if you push a btton hundreds of people would disappear everyday. He also said that as soon as they found out more on this they will tell everyone. The teachers and bosses told everyone not to panic. Within at least 5 minutes after that was said everyone started to panic especially because nobody knew who this evil genius was. By the afternoon no one knew much until 3:30.

" This is an update on the Evil Genius. We just learned tht the machine is complete and is activated we have also been told that this machine will destroy the entire human population. This will take a maximun of 3 months to clear one continent, so will take one year and nine months for the whole human population to be history. The Man of Legends would like to say something that he thinks will help every with this situation." said the news reporter.

" There is a legend that says one evil genius will invent a machine that will destroy the human population. This machine has a password that only the inventor knows. This machine can only be destroyed by over working it. This machine only works with the password though. The one who figures out the password can stop the machine. You probably figured that this machine only vanishes people but there is a way to over work the machine without vanishing people, but the one who figures out the password can figure out who to over work it without anyone disappearing or getting hurt." said the Man of Legends. After the news was over everyone went on with their day. At lunch every student in school was told to eat lunch at home and come back.

When they came back to school they had to sit in the auditorium until the last 3 minutes of school. Now that they understood what was going on they were more scared than shocked that in a year and nine months from this day the world may come to an end.


	2. Start of a New Hero

School was over and there were three friends walking down the street. This street was always busy full of cars 24/7 it was always loud. The names of the kids were Kameron Mysterio, Rey Mysterio, and Chad Mysterio.

" Hey what if we tried to figure out the password, then we would be heros just like in stories and movies, only this isn't a story or movie this is real!" Rey said to his brothers.

" No way! You can but I don't think we should think of all the danger we'll be in if we try I bet it's not even true, I bet it's all a lie to scare people, let's just go home and see what going on with this 'Evil Genius' okay." Kameron said to Rey. Chad looked as if he was thinking deeply about Rey's idea. When they got home they dropped their backpacks on their beds and watched the news.

" Hello here's more on the Evil Genius. As you know this evil genius is running loose and as we speak is most likely to be using the machine. We've discovered that the name of this machine is 'The Vanish Machine', is it definitely real and 25 thousand people have vanished by the use of this machine. Will anyone step up and try to figure out the password to save our world? We'll be back soon with more information." The reporter said. This made Rey really think of what would happen if he or anyone else didn't try to help. The only thing he could think of was trying to help before it's to late.

" Guys listen, I am going to help with or without you guys alright. I have to, if I help imagine all the people will notice some kid who is only in the sixth grade wants to help save the human population because he doesn't want to disappear forever just think of how many people will start to help. Tonight I'm going onto that website they said earlier and entering random numbers that I can think of. You never know maybe I am the person to stop this." Rey said in a confident voice. Later that night at dinner time Rey told his parents that he was going to help. They told him that they support his choice to try to save the world.After dinner Rey and his brother went on the computer and typed in the website. Rey entered his name on the website to help and started entering numbers.

" Uhhh... oh how about 98524." Rey said to himself.

" Password correct!" the computer said. As soon as Rey turned off his computer he ran into the tv room yelling:

" I got the password! I got the password!" Rey was so excited he was jumping like a monkey.


	3. Rey's Trip to the White House

The next morning at school the news was on again. The news reporter said that a sixth grader named Rey Mysterio figured out the password last night and now has the fate of the human popluation in his hands. They also said they will give Rey whatever he needs or wants to help him focus and concentrate on this situation. More on this will be stated as soon as we find out more from our hero Rey. This put a lot of pressure on him now. Although he knew this would happen. His brothers were wrong about Rey's idea. Rey did what he said he would do knowing the evil genius watches the news and probably has a target on Rey but that didin't stop him from doing what he felt was right. Rey was glad that his brothers didn't get involved for a while, but around 2:40pm the presidents secret service were in his school looking for Rey. When Rey found this out he tried to advoid them as much as possible. Then he realized that he has to face whats in store for him and who knows it might not be bad after all. He thought to himself.

"Are you Rey Mysterio?" one of the secret service men said.

"Ummmm...yes... am I in trouble?" Rey said scared.

"No you're not. The president wants you to come with us don't worry he just wants to give you stuff that will help you with you dangerous quest to save the human population from becoming history that's all." another secret service man replied. This made Rey feel better and less scared of this highly important quest that he must do. Although he is afraid the evil genius might make his family vanish next to make Rey want to give up on this quest to stop this evil genius he will not stop for the fate of the human population is in his hands.

When they arrived at the White House they went right into the president's office. Rey looked around and what he saw to him was amazing all of this just because you run your own country. Wow! He thought maybe he should become president when he gets older.

" Like what you see?" the president said. Rey couldn't believe that he was about to shake hands with the president, talk to the president, he was even more excited that he is having a meeting with the president.

" Yes sir, I like it a lot. Your office is even better than it looks in photos." Rey said.

" You can have one too after you save the humanpopulation of course only then will you be able to keep everything you get now. Do you see those gadgets over there on my mini desk? Those are all yours. Only use them when you need to and I'll be sending you your own personal secret service for when you need them just call ok. You may leave now I have a presidential press conference in 10 minutes I need to get ready." the president said to Rey. Rey went home and read the instruction manual for each gadget. When he finished reading his cell phone rang. He answered it, it was the president. If the president called his cell phone he knew it was important that he answered so no one thought something happened to him.

" Rey, it's the president I just wanted to tell you that you will recieve an email from me in the morning."

" Ok, thank you for telling me. Bye." Rey said.


	4. The Letter From the Evil Genius

When Rey woke up the next morning he turned on his computer to see if he gotten the email from the president.. No mail. Rey was worried sick about what could of happen. He restarted his computer and looked again. Still no mail. Now this really wasn't right. Rey closed his eyes and slowly opened them to see if he was seeing there was no mail in his head. When he opened his eyes his computer went crazy, the light in his room turned on and there was a video message in his message box. He didn't know who it was that sent it but he had a feeling it wasn't someone trying to help him. He clicked on he message.

" Hello Rey... this is the evil genius! Whahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Did you think I wouldn't be able to find some sort of way to communicate with you before meeting you? Well, if you did you are soooo wrong! So, you're the one who is going to stop my masterpiece work of art Vanishing Mchine from destroying the entire human population huh, well let's just see if you're the right person. I bet youcan't even figure out ny name! If you can then you might have a chance to stop me from destroying the human population but until then you've got nothing but your brain and the cheap gadgets that the president gave you.Good luck on trying to save the world! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" evil genius said. Now that knows who Rey is this puts Rey in even more danger than in the beggining!  
Rey turned off his computer and immediately called the president. He told the president that he never got his email but he did get a video message from the evil genius. The president told Rey to stay home just in case and that he making school and all work be on the computer only as soon as possible. Everyone came home from school and work and now were terrified. Then everybody's televisions turned on to the news channel.

" Hello, we just got a message from the president saying that the evil genius has communicated with our hero Rey Mysterio. Is this a good or bad thing? No one knows the answer to that. But what we do know is that this evil genius said the Rey needs to figure out his name and only then might he have a chance to stop his evil plan from sucess. We will return with more news soon. But for now be safe." the news reporter said. 


	5. The Evil Genius Kidnaps the President

Rey went to sleep really late that night. He could only think of the video message he recieved this morning from the evil genius. He had no clue what to do. Should he reply to the evil genius? Should he give up? No, there is no way I'm going to give up over a message that scared me. That would be stupid. He thought to himself. The next morning Rey grabbed a new notebook he had bought only for his mission to save the human population. He started thinking of names.

" Uhhhh...okay how about Carlton...Vince..." he said in his head.

" That's it! He must be Vince!" he said whispering to himself. Rey went over to his computer, clicked on the video message, and then clicked on reply.  
" Evil Genius, I think I figured out your name. Is it Vince McMahon?" Rey typed and read quietly to himself. He sent the message. He waited a couple of minutes for an answer. Sure enough he got his answer.

" What?! Impossible how did you know that? How are you right? This means you have a chance to stop my evil brilliant plan from being a sucess! No I will not let you win this isn't over! But, I guess you need to find another person to help you because I have the president and there's nothing you can do about it! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the Evil Genius Vince McMahon. 


	6. Rey's Gift

" Great Evil Genius Vince McMahon has kidnapped the president, the fate of the human population is in my hands, and now the president's life is in my hands! I guess I have no choice but to save the president first before I go any further." Rey said. He was so furious that the president is kidnapped. He went to his notebook and saw a note appear on one of the pages. The note said:  
" Rey this is Undertaker, I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking that there is no way this is happening right. Well, it is. Anyway I'm here to help. Listen really good, you have special powers. No it's not exactly magic, everyone has their own kind of power but yours are needed right now. Your powers are communication using your mind, moving things using your mind, and being able to hear things when you want before they happen. You can use these powers to help you on your quest okay. I have the communication power too so it will be easier to help you. What ever you do don't tell Evil Genius Vince McMahon your powers!" Undertaker's note to Rey said. This made Rey feel much better about this whole thing. Later on that night Rey practiced using his power to hear things when he wants before they happen and move things using his mind power.

" Wonderful I pretty much mastered those powers. I'll wait until the morning to practice my communication power." Rey said in a sleepy voice. The next morning Rey woke up early to practice his communication power with Undertaker. When he inished practicing he put on the black suit he got from the president a few days ago, grabbed the bag full of the gadgets, and went on his second mission to rescue the president. When he found Evil Genius Vince McMahon's current hideout he sneaked passed the robot guards into the room with the Evil Genius Vince McMahon and the tied up president.

"Well,well,well... look who it is. It's Rey the 'hero'." the evil genius said. The evil genius gave Rey a death look.

" I...I'm not sc...scar...scared of y...you1 Rey said. He knew that he was scared but he didn't want to admit it. He knew that he either had to fight th evil genius or tell the evil genius that he either had to let the president go or he will destroy the machine. He chose his second choice.

" Hey Evil Genius Vince McMahon! You better let the president go or I'll destroy the Vanish Machine! It's your choice. What's it gonna be?" Rey said bravely. Without thinking the Evil Genius untied the president and escaped before Rey could get him.

" Thank you Rey, thanks a lot." the president said. They left the Evil Genius' former hideout and both went to their homes.When Rey got home he noticed a note on his computer it was from the evil genius. The not said:

"Whahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I got your youngest brother Chad and your oldest brother Kameron! Go ahead make your next move but be careful of what you do because it may lead to your brothers' deaths!Whahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rey read. 


	7. The Fight Part 1 of 2

Rey was really worried for his brothers' lives. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he did something would his brothers' lives be at risk even more because of it or would it save his brothers' lives. He was just so confused. He decided to call the president and tell him about what just happened. The president told him that only in a matter of time will he know what to do he just has to take some time to fall into a serious concentration mode and think deeply about this. Rey put his phone down and tried the president's advice. It worked. Rey's plan is to use is hear before it happens power to see if he can hear his brothers voices at all. That's just the first part of his plan. Next, after he could hear them he would follow the sound waves to the evil genius' new hideout. Then he would fight the evil genius no matter what. He had to there was no other choice. There was no turning back, no running away, no hiding, no nothing like that. Rey has to fight until one of the them either die or surrender. Rey washed his black suit before wearing it just in case the evil genius put something on it. He put the black suit on grab his gadget bag and left.

" Hmmm... so your brother decided to come and fight me I see. Well he made the right choice. lets just see if he can fight. By the way if I beat your brother which I will you both die along with your brother! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the evil genius said evily.

" Y...y...yeah w...well wh...wh...what i...i...if o...ou...our br...br...bro...brother w...w...w...wins?" Chad said scared. Chad is only 5 years old and barely says anything at all. If he does it's make sense most of the time. Kameron is 15 and isn't as brave as Rey was but talks all the time.

" Well ummm... I don't know. Look smarty pants I'm the genius here not you if you were the genius then you could do exactly what I'm doing alright!" the evil genius said angrily. Now he was losing it. He looked at the Vanish Machine. He started to laugh evily over and oevr again. They knew he was bound to press the button. Right when the evil genius was about to push the button... BOOM! Rey kicks down the door!

" Stop what you're doing Evil Genius! I came here to fight and I'm not backing down so lets get on with the ON! I'M READY!" Rey said proudly. Rey knew that this was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, he knew that his life, his brothers' lives, and everyone else's lives in the world were on the line escpecially right now.

" Fine I knew you would have to fight eventually. Don't forget your putting everyone's lives at risk here. Just know that if you just simply surrender now I can kill you easily in that toxic tank that will burn you to death and your bones will be used for my lovely german sherperd dog with pirahanna sharp teeth dogs." the evil genius said happily. Rey now knew that it was clear that this man was clearly evil and crazy. Alright Rey thought, let the fight begin! 


	8. The Fight Part 2 of 2

Rey threw a punch at Evil Genius and hit him right in the face.Evil Genius picked up Rey and threw Rey across the room. Rey is knocked out cold. Evil Genius starts to laugh again but even harder than the other times. This is not good for Rey and the rest of the world at all. If Rey can't get up soon he loses the fight!He soon starts to regain concensious and gets right up. Although he is way weaker than Evil Genius he finds strength to body slam Evil Genius. Evil Genius is badly hurt and can't move. That gave Rey some time to recooperate. While Evil Genius was down Rey remembered his power to move things using the mind. He just didn't know if now was a good time to use it. It didn't matter because he had to attack Evil Genius everytime he gets a chance to. He used the power. It worked. He used the power to pick up Evil Genius' 250 pound model gigantic eraser and dropped it on Evil Genius at full force. Evil Genius was hurt even more now. Rey's brothers cheered him on. Deep down inside Rey felt horrible about this but he knew it was for a good cause. If he didn't everyone would die because of the vanish machine. Rey looked at his brothers and then at Evil Genius. He was thinking if there was anyway to change this man's mind about vanishing everybody.

" Evil Genius...Evil Genius... is there anyway I can change your mind about destroying the human population? Please think there must be at least one thing that will I will do anything!" Rey said. He meant it to. He really would do anything. He realized that instead of hurting him he should try to help him.

" Y...y...ye...yes...th...th...there...i...i...i...is. Y...y...y...you...c...c..c...c...can...d...d...d...die...I...h...h...h...hate...y...y.. ..y...you!" Evil Genius said.Rey didn't get it.He turned around to get his Shock Gun when out of nowhere Evil Genius shocks him first. Rey turned around and shocked Evil Genius too before he fell. His brothers were hysterically crying now. They were worried for Rey. Moments later Rey gets up very slowly. Evil Genius is out cold possibly even in a coma.Rey stood up and limped over to the Vanish Machine.

"I...must...destroy...it...only...50...seconds...before...all...of...Asia's...and...Europe's...people...vanish."Rey said. 


	9. The Destruction of the Vanish Machine

Rey entered in the password to be able to use the vanish machine now all he had to do was figure out a way to over work it without anyone vanishing or getting injured.He now had 42 seconds left before all of Asia's and Europe's people will vanish.He had to think quick. His brothers were helping him too. They thought of ideas that would take too long although they would probably work. They also thought of ideas that were impossible.

" I got it! We'll enter in numbers instead of people's names then it won't work unless your name doesn't use letters! But we have to hurry we only have 20 SECONDS LEFT! WHAT?! Did you guys push any buttons?" Rey said. He was still badly hurt and could barely move but he forced his body to deal with the pain.

" Yeah I push this button that says time on it I thought maybe it would give us more time but appearently it didn't.Sorry Rey." Kameron said.Rey was happy that he apolized. He realized that he would've thought the same thing if he saw the button. They have 10 seconds left. Rey kept on thinking they weren't going to finish in time. They were running out of time.9,8,7,6,5,4,3.

"ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!'' the vanish machine kept on repeating.They did it they destroyed the vanish machine and saved the world. When they got outside Rey passed out. His brothers called for someone to help. The whole town came. When an ambulance picked up Rey and took him to the hospital, the evil genius was found. He was fine so the police put many handcuffs on him and took him to jail for the rest of his life. 


	10. A New Villian

While Rey was in the hospital he wanted to write down everything that has happened for the past couple of months. He wanted to be able to share this with children in the future. He wants to tell them why they should not become evil geniuses and prevent others from becoming evil geniuses. He felt lonely without his notebook so he had Kameron bring it to him.When Kameron arrived with the notebook it was blank. None of his previous writings were in it. He found pages torn, things erased that he didn't erase. He thought the evil genius might have done this. He was wrong. A new villian has arrived into this world and this time he doesn't want to vanish people, he wants to take away all the water in the world.His name, Mr.Drought Water. 


End file.
